Honeydew (Character)
Honeydew the Dwarf (played by Simon) is one of the three main protagonists of the Minecraft Series. He is a Dwarf of Khaz Modan (although, strangely, he is as tall as everyone else in the game), girthed from cheek to jowl by an impressive ginger beard. His beard is truly authentic, as it matches the rest of the hair that sprouts from the rest of his body. He claims to possess the strength of a moose, occasionally going so far as to proclaim said strength in terms of the plural "meese." That claim may be an idle boast, as he did lose a critical contest of strength to Bruno, the Strongman of Carnivale Del Banjo. To be fair, this has generated a considerable amount of controversy for both the judging and the potential explosive possibility of widespread steroid abu--- er, the use of an invisible stone pick by the morally ambiguous Mr. Banjo and Strongman Bruno. Honeydew lived in The YogCave with his pal, Xephos, until it was destroyed in the Season 3 opening episode by the newly created Dark Lord Israphel . He claims to be an expert at Minecraft and demonstrates an often abrupt, but potent nonetheless, Dwarven charm, which he uses to sweep the ladies of Minecraftia off their blocky feet. In season three, otherwise known as Shadow of Israphel, NPCs (and, sometimes, even Xephos) are constantly yelling "Ye be dwarfin' it up!" Family and Predecessors Little is known of Honeydew's family. In the treaty of Dong hill Honeydew's signature mentions some of his supposed family members, it reads "Simon Honeydew son of Gimli son of Gloin, son of Groin, son of Dave". This information tells us that Honeydew may have a father named Gimli, a grandfather named Gloin, a great grandfather named Groin, and a great great grandfather named Dave. During the yogscast's 200,000 subscriber game giveaway video, the crew came across a brown bearded and blue eyed dwarf of the name Guakomoli. Xephos referred to him as Honeydew's dark brother, and a fight erupted between Honeydew and the dwarf. According to Cluster Chunk Live #1 (Team Yogscast), there is a breakthrough (possibly) that The Strippin is Honeydew's son! 'A family resemblance' states Honeydew. 'You're like my dad' replies The Strippin . This makes us question: 'Who is the mother?' Personality Honeydew is both the affectionate heart and caustic wit of the team, preferring to always run straight into any battle (unless it's a creeper in which case he generally becomes momentarily pious, constantly shouting "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" in what could be either religious ecstasy, or him freaking out), whereas Xephos is the more logical, though equally occasionally devout and rash, adventurer hero. Born with a diamond pick in his hand, he is also exceptionally good at digging holes, and derives such joy and pleasure from the exercise that he occasionally spontaneously bursts into song. Not that that's a great surprise, since he's always one ready for a tune, like his famous song 'Diggy Diggy Hole'. Traits Impulsiveness: Honeydew is well known to be very reckless with his actions, the most well known is his love for placing TNT blocks in very close locations to his allies and friends without warning, even going so far as to killing himself in the explosion of the TNT because he placed it mindlessly. Similar occurrences happen related to fire, as he shows some obsession with setting things ablaze using flint and steel. He was very quick to apply for the task of burning down a pirate ship. Possibly pyromaniac, this trait has caused him to set The YogCave on fire, but Xephos interfered before the fire could destroy everything (a new floor was required, as well as the drainage of all the water that was used for dousing the flames). Curiosity: As a dwarf, Honeydew has a knack for digging into/exploring areas with his pickaxe in the hunt for hidden paths, treasures or things e.g. creepers, that could kill him. This trait does have its ups and downs. Bravery: Honeydew is usually the one who leads the way during adventure and attack his enemies head on. Even if they stop to either plan or heal, he normally continues without a plan. Questionable Intellect: Sacrificing brains for brawn, Honeydew often makes bad decisions and has to rely on others to make the more rational choices. Experienced Hands: Honeydew's years of mining as a dwarf gifts him with strong arms, hitting stronger, mine faster, and break things faster. He knows his blocks and how to mine effectively getting as much as he can out of it. Funny Guy: Honeydew is known for cracking very smart jokes and funny quotes/sayings. He normally gives examples as well as dressing funny, doing funny actions etc. Tunnel Vision: Effectively curiosity that can be his undoing. (Definition 2: It's where you're digging in a tunnel) Safety First: This is one of his precautions when attempting something dangerous or risky. However, in Hole Diggers 3, he states (not speaking for all Dwarves) that they have no regard for their own safety or others. Trivia *Honeydew was the name of Simon's original World of Warcraft character, a female Human Paladin, in the guild Ye Olde Goone Squade ''on the Venture.co.eu server. *If you used a client glitch to log onto Honeydew's account after the Yog-Olympics was filmed, the normal Dwarven skin has changed. The new skin appears to be an elderly version of Honeydew; he has white hair and beard, ONE blue eye (similar to Verigan) and some of his clothing is changed slightly. This skin was only used on-camera much, much later in an episode of YogLabs, when Xephos and Honeydew ran into elderly versions of themselves due to some temporal anomalies plaguing YogLabs. This elderly version of Honeydew is referred to as OldHoneydew. *He made his own "song" about digging holes. *In late October, 2012, when Honeydew was typed into any skin viewing website it would come up with a Honeydew skin fused with an Israphel skin. It was later revealed in the second edition of the Halloween Spacktacular (a.k.a. Spak-2-cular) that this was only for Halloween. *Honeydew, along with Xephos, completed the Skylord trials and were made official Skylords. *After meeting Shiplord Hubert, he was made an honorary Shiplord, due to the friendship between Shiplords and Dwarves. *Honeydew is also the name of a type of melon. *Honeydew's only qualification is DDH (Diggy Diggy Hole). *In the video Minecraft 1.8.3 Features Review - A Whole New Game!, posted on February 24, 2015, which satirically displayed the extremely minimal changes made to ''Minecraft in the 1.8.3 update, Lewis demonstrated the new ability to change your Minecraft username by renaming Xephos "ShitLord5000". Going along with the joke, Simon announced his intentions to follow suit and "rebrand" Honeydew as "DwarfBoner5001". Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Honeydew was placed 1st overall with 1436 votes out of 4412 votes. Quotes *"I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole! Diggy diggy hole! I'm digging a hole!" *"Aaaaaaawwwwwww!!!!" (A very high pitched noise he makes in the face of a pleasant surprise. Like a spider friend, or something very cute.) *"I duggy duggy hole, Lewis" *"Aaaaaw, Pigu!" *"Come ere' ya bugger!" *"What, what, its just a cow--" *"Must of took him ages to build this, oh, bloody hell!" *"Thats a very nice minecon you have there!" *"Fuck it Lewis" *"Lets just do it the Yogscast way!" (Whilst placing a block of TNT next to something they are struggling to get past) *"See ya later, shitlords!" *"Oh, God! Oh, God!" *"I beg your pardon?" *"It wasn't me what done it!" *"Follow me. I'll lead the way!!! *"Look at my cacti, my cacti's amazing." *"He's my little angel." (About his cacti) *"That's a nice everything you have there." *"Old woman, I demand your finest bacon." *"Where Is Drugs?" *"Was there a triple-ended ribbed nobbler in there?" *"Thanks for the record, fuckface." *"It's like a glory hole...and you're asked to put your John Thomas in it, but you don't know if there's a woman on the other side or, like, a mincing machine. And I don't like those kind of odds, Lewis." *"They're in a homosexual relationship Lewis. It's not a bromance." *"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON YOU CRAZY BROAD?!" *"I think I just climbed out of someone's toilet." *"Balls to him. There's no such thing as a friendly spider. They're all evil." *"It's like the Batcave, only shit." *"Man, don't make me feel bad about murdering your dog." *"Miss, have you got any Dostoevsky? FUCK OFF." *"Oh, are you taking the piss?! GET IN THE WELL!" *"Balls to it!" *"I'm holding onto the rudder Lewis!" *"I'M A DWARF!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT?!" *"I'm a Fat Dwarf Lewis! It takes two times to get through a door!" *"GIVE US THE MONEY." *"It's like a whole new game." *"I think I might've ballsed it up, Lewis." *"When I grow up I want to be a potato."' *"What the hell is this?" *"I'm putting the heatin' on." (When he burned The YogCave). *"So, now we have a shitty wooden sword, and we're going to defend this property, right? From my cold dead hands, you skeletal motherfuckers!" * "They dug too deep Lewis!" * "ANOTHER ONE!" (As for his love of dwarf made beer). * "RIP Yogcave, never forget." * "My reward! Jaffas! Millions of jaffa cakes! Aaaaw!" * "What did you just call me!?" (When Someone; mostly Lewis says a complicated word) * "there's a creeper on the roof, la, la, la, la there's a creeper on the roof la, laa, la, la, la, creeper- awww cr*p now there is a hole in the roof..." * "E-Excuse me; Madam?" Gallery Honeydewj.jpg|Honeydew in his "bed-suit" from the Coral Reef mod spotlight. Honeydew_HD.png|Honeydew in his normal suit.|link=http://www.minecraftskins.info/honeydew.html honeydew-israphel.png|The Honeydew/Israphel skin that appeared when Honeydew was typed into any skin viewing website. SUPER DWARF.JPG|The Super Dwarf skin. Honeydews lab skin.JPG|Lab skin. yoglabs heneydew.jpg|Honeydews' YogLabs skin. Honeydew skin.jpg|Honeydew's skin during the planetoids map. Simon Cartoon.jpg|Honeydew (Simon) as he appears during the Minecraft Christmas song. Simon and Lewis have been waiting.jpg shadow of iraphel diggy diggy hole fan art.jpg|Shadow of Israphel Diggy Diggy Hole fan art. sqM9f1e.gif Yoglabs honeydew.png|Post YogLabs recovery. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Skylords Category:Dwarves Category:Shiplords Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Simon Lane Category:Champions of Minecraftia Category:Minecraft Category:Yogscast Category:Honeydew